Ron's Genie
by Game Ghost
Summary: Ron comes to possess a Genie's lamp. Romance and hilarity ensues. Rated M for sexual themes, language, and maybe some violence.
1. Owner of the Lamp

I don't anything in this story. It is purely fan made.

Thanks for all the reviews on my other stories. It is my fuel to keep going. I am starting a new poll for RTP on my profile for all of you who enjoy that story.

* * *

Ron exhaustedly shuffled home from a long shift at Smarty Mart. His manager made him clean all of the animal cages and count the inventory. He had to cover several co-workers' shifts and was refused a raise. His employer's words still rang in his ears,

"Sorry Ronald we just don't feel you've put in enough work here to deserve a raise." Ron received his measly paycheck and walked home feeling underappreciated and overworked. Even at his own home he felt like he was under the radar. His parents were often out on a date or on vacation together, leaving him alone with Hannah. His parents would often hire a baby sitter for Hannah while Ron was at work. Ron never approved of their choice because he would often come home and Hannah's diaper was still dirty, the sink filled with dishes, the fridge empty, and Hannah crying from hunger. However the baby sitter they chose was cheap so they never fired her.

Ron was feeling even more beaten down because of his school life. He had unsuccessfully asked out half of the girl populous at the school only to be shot down in a myriad of ways. Flat out rejections, fake telephone numbers, and laughter were his only answers whenever he asked out a girl. The simple truth was the only female companionship he received was from his best friend Kim Possible and even to her he was not a high priority, whenever someone asked her out she always broke her appointments with Ron. Now he was headed home to change a diaper, microwave a TV. dinner, and go to bed alone.

As Ron turned the corner he was suddenly confronted by an elderly woman wearing a dirty tattered dress and a bandana.

"**You** look like you need a change of luck young man!" the woman said. She took Ron by the arm and practically dragged him over to her stand. The sign on her stand read "Deus Ex Machina, trinkets galore". The woman showed Ron all of her trinkets trying to interest him in a sale. "This ring is one of a kind…" she exclaimed showing him a gaudy old ring, "It belonged to a king! He had many beautiful wives and vast riches!" Ron looked at the ring and asked,

"Why does it say 'made in China, one of three hundred'?"

"Oh? Let me read it…" the woman said. She suddenly tossed the ring onto the table and it mixed in with the rest of her items. "Oops. It slipped" she said picking up a few other items. "Here!" she exclaimed giving Ron a top hat and a large purple vase/gourd looking device. "These were both owned by a renowned gentleman who was a wall-street financial expert. He made millions!"

"Look…" Ron said putting down the ratty top hat on the table and examining the gourd. "I really do appreciate you showing me these things but I'm short on cash right now and I can't really be spending…"

"Sister!" a gruff sickly sounding voice called out. A pale sickly looking man came from around the corner and approached the woman. "I got back from the doctor… he said I might get better… in time" the man said wheezing and coughing.

"Oh, my poor brother…" the woman said hugging the man and patting his back. "One day you will be better…" Ron felt his heart break and said,

"Look I'll just take this vase looking thing."

"That'll be ten dollars then sir" the woman replied.

"Ten dollars for this?" he asked holding up the dirty purple gourd.

"Yes indeed sir!" the woman said. "That gourd was once filled with the finest wines to quench the thirst of a sultan."

"Alright then…" Ron said giving the woman the ten dollar bill.

"You have a wonderful day sir" the woman said smiling as Ron walked down the street with his gourd in hand. As soon as Ron was down the street the woman, with a big smirk on her face said, "Sucker". Her 'brother' wiped the pancake flour off his face and starting laughing.

"I bought that old jug at a yard sale for a nickel" he said. "Hahahaha.

* * *

At the Stoppable house

Ron was walking up the front steps of his house and already he could hear his adopted baby sister Hannah screaming her head off. He unlocked the door and stepped inside to see little Hannah crying in her crib and the babysitting teen eating potato chips, watching TV, and talking on the phone.

"So Nathan asked me out the other day and wants to take me out on Saturday, I was like "I'm not going anywhere in **that** car", she he is borrowing his dad's…" the babysitter said over the phone as Hannah bawled and cried. Ron looked at Hannah and back to the sitter, who still had not acknowledged him and continued to talk on the phone. Ron walked over and kicked the phone cord off of the wall while she was in mid sentence. "So he is borrowing his dad's car and then we were going to a mov…HEY!" she shouted.

"Why is Hannah crying?" Ron asked the sitter calmly.

"Who knows, that kid cries a lot, all babies do" the sitter said in a snarky tone. Ron picked up the crying infant.

"I can feel her stomach growling" Ron said to the babysitter. He tugged at Hannah's diaper and peeked inside. "And her diaper is full of poop."

"So?" scoffed the teenager. "I tried to feed her but she kept batting away the mashed peas."

"You gave her peas?" Ron said cocking an eyebrow as he placed the baby on the changing table. "They give her horrible indigestion."

"Well how was **I** supposed to know that?" the nonchalant teen asked.

"Because I **told** you the first and second time you came over" Ron said growing annoyed.

"Oh you did **not.**" The teenager said, as she flipped open her cell phone and starting texting.

"Yes, I did" Ron said. "I think it's time you left."

"Fine, whatever" the sitter said. "Where's my pay?" she said sticking out her palm. Ron pulled out thirty dollars, the last of his paycheck and put it in the teen's palm.

"That's your last payment. You're fired" Ron said.

"Whatev's" the teen said as walked out of the house in a huff. Ron closed and locked the door behind him and finished changing his baby sister.

"You won't have to deal with her again Hannah" Ron promised the now calm child. After throwing out the old diaper, cleaning Hannah, putting on the new diaper, and washing his hands, Ron took Hannah to the kitchen and mixed some formula for Hannah.

After feeding, burping, and putting the sleeping child to bed Ron went back to the kitchen and read the note his parents left him. It read,

"Dear Ronald, your father and I went on a short cruise. We will be back within a week or so. We left you some food in the fridge and have paid the baby sitter to sit for us for the rest of the week. We would have asked you to come along, but we know how busy you are with your work. Take care of Hannah. Love Mom."

"Wait a minute…" Ron thought to himself. "Mom and Dad **already** paid the sitter for the week?" Ron groaned realizing he just tipped the sneaky ex-babysitter an extra thirty dollars. Ron didn't have the energy to cook himself a frozen dinner. He picked up the gourd that he had left by the door and took it to his room. Under the light he removed the cork and looked inside, seeing only a bone dry, age cracked bottom of the gourd. "What a day…" Ron said to himself as he changed into his shorts and t-shirt for bed. He lay on his bed fiddling with the gourd in his hands. He closed his eyes and said to himself,

"I wish…life was a little easier…that someone could help me…" after five minutes of sitting and thinking to himself Ron put the gourd on his nightstand and turned out his light. He had to go to sleep and wake up early in the morning to find a new babysitter.

Ron drifted off into a deep sleep and dreamt about all of the problems in his life. He thought about his job, how his bosses considered him insignificant despite his greatest efforts, the low customer appreciation, the long hours, and the minimum pay.

He drifted to his family life, his parents out of the picture for most of his life, and his baby sister who felt more like his daughter than his sibling.

Finally he thought about his school life and friendships. Every day at school is an endless humiliation right after the other. His teachers who call him up to the board when he has told them before class he didn't understand the homework, the cheerleading squad laughing at him as he fumbles with his books, the football team shoving him on the track field and peeing in his locker, and his best friend Kim who would ditch him in a second to hang out with Josh Mankey or Monique.

He hoped he would soon find a friend who would treat him with dignity, but with little hope left in his body Ron opted for escapism and slipped into some perverted dreams.

His vision blurred on his mind clouded and the silhouette of a woman appeared through the smoke. After the fog cleared, before Ron stood a beautiful fully naked woman. She had an angelic smile that warmed Ron's heart with the slight upward curve of her plump pink kissable lips. Her eyes were bright blue stars that lit up her face complimenting the silky soft skin surrounding it. Down her back to her hourglass figure flowed her long blonde hair. Her body was as flawlessly sculpted as her face. Down past her narrow shoulders Ron beheld what he imagined to be the most perfect breasts in the world; he imagined they were at least C cups. At each side of her slim waist were the softest looking hands he had ever seen, he would love to have felt the warmth of her hands sliding into his. Below the center of her, somehow incredibly sexy, navel Ron saw a tiny patch of small trimmed blond curls that seemed to point at her womanhood.

"Do you like what you see?" the blond asked in a silvery soft voice as she turned around showing off her bouncing plumb behind. "I'll take that as a yes" she giggled spying Ron's erection. Ron was amazed at his own imagination, being able to craft such a beautiful version of the opposite sex.

Without taking her eyes off of him the beautiful blond used her toned long legs to walk over to Ron as he was lying on his back. She reached out her soft, perfectly manicured hand and pulled down Ron's shorts to release the now throbbing erection that threatened to tear threw his pants.

She smiled as she wrapped her hand around the bulging appendage and began a tortuously slow pumping action. The woman kissed Ron as he gasped at the feeling of the warm velvet soft hand caressing his manhood. She expertly used her tongue to dance with Ron's inside of his mouth and her lips to completely control the kiss. Just as Ron was going to reach his climax the seductress released him from her grip. As he was about to break the kiss to protest, Ron felt the weight of her body straddling his hips and his diamond hard erection thrusting past her angel fine pubic hair into the burning moist confines of her love tunnel.

Both Ron and the beauty gasped as Ron's member was assaulted by the warm contracting wall's of his lover's body; likewise the woman thrived in the ecstasy of having Ron's steel hard burning tool buried inside her.

"Are you ready?" the seductress asked Ron in a gasping voice. Ron nodded and pressed his lips to the woman riding him. As Ron fought with the blond over control of the kiss, she started rocking her hips in a fluid wave motion. The slow tortuous rhythm was driving Ron to the brink of insanity. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, Ron felt the woman move her hips. It didn't take Ron long to reach his limit, he was going to explode at any moment, but inside of the blond Ron could feel the soft folds of the woman's insides quiver and shake and he knew she was close as well. Ron took his hands off of the smooth back of this imaginary woman and ran them down her spine to her hips.

"Now…" Ron gasped breaking the kiss. "Are **you** ready…?" he asked her. She looked at Ron for a moment with a look of puzzlement as Ron continued the same pace she had started. On his third thrust Ron suddenly thrusted as far as he could go making the woman gasp loudly in pleasure. Ron continued this newly invented pace and kept thrusting once…twice… and bring it on home with a savage upward third thrust. The woman moaned at the change of control and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck bring her chest close to his, intentionally grazing his lightly haired chest with her now diamond hard nipples. After ten minutes of Ron's powerful thrusts the woman reached her climax and screamed her release as her body clamped down and milked Ron's penis. As the blond rode the last of her orgasm Ron thrusted one last time and growled in the back of his throat as he sprayed his climax all over the beautiful woman's insides.

The woman exhaled a long breathless gasp as Ron finished inside of her. The woman trailed kisses down Ron's neck as she moaned in gratitude of her orgasm. She lifted her limp body off of Ron and slid down his waist until she was face to face with his still hard member. She parted her lips and his erect member slowly slid to the back of her mouth. The woman bobbed her head up and down licking the last of their juices off of Ron's erection. Ron felt her masterful tongue wrap up and down and around his shaft completely controlling it from within her mouth. Ron felt his second climax building and surging in his body. The skilled seductress lapped and licked Ron to the point of desperation. Ron was on the very edge, any moment the blond beauty would be merciful and allow him to reach his final rel-

"BRRIIIINNNNGGG!" rang his alarm clock. Ron shot up in bed, waking up from his dream. He laid his head back down on his pillow and sighed in disappointment. He turned his head and shut off his alarm. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed once again. His eyes opened wide as he just noticed something peculiar.

He turned his head back to his nightstand where his alarm clock and his new gourd sat. Where the old, nasty, cracked, purple, clay gourd sat the previously night, now sat a beautiful, jewel encrusted, shiny, purple, porcelain gourd.

Ron thought he might be imagining things, but when he reached out and held the gourd he saw the jewels and gold encrusted on the gourd was absolutely real. Suddenly he heard a beautiful silvery voice float out from the bathroom.

"If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle; you gotta rub me the right way…"

Ron got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom to see who the intruder in his home was.

"If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do…" the voice continued.

Ron peeked around the door frame and saw a blond woman with her back to him, with incredibly long hair drying off her body. Ron's jaw fell as he observed every inch of the strange woman's body and realized how familiar she looked. The woman swayed her hips back and forth seductively as she continued singing the Christina Aguilera song.

"I'm a genie in a bottle baby; you gotta rub me the right way honey. I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come, come, come on and let me o- oh!" she suddenly stopped singing when she turned and saw Ron. She looked at him with bright happy beaming eyes and said, "Master!"

* * *

I hope you liked this first chapter of this new story. I want to reiterate that I don't own anything in this story, especially the song.

I hope all of you didn't find the language I used to be too tame, I just don't care for really dirty words and feel they detract from the romantic situation.

If any of you think I should have submitted this to Adult fanfiction, I'm sorry to disappoint you; it is just that I don't care much for that website. However I think the rated M rating makes it appropriate for me to post it on this website. I hope you all enjoy.


	2. Ron's Second Wish

I don't own anything in this story. It is purely fan made.

I want to thank everyone for all the reviews from the first chapter.

* * *

Ron fell back on his butt from the surprise he found in his bathroom. A beautiful naked woman was standing bare naked in his bathroom. To make the situation even stranger, she had just called him, "master".

"Master!" she called again as she quickly came to Ron's side. "Did you trip? Are you hurt?" she asked him with genuine concern in her voice. Ron scooted backwards in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked in a nervous voice. The blond woman blinked in surprise as if he was asking a silly question.

"Taking a shower…" she said pointing back to his bathroom.

"**Why** are you taking a shower in my bathroom?" Ron asked emphasizing his real question.

"Before I handled the baby I wanted to make sure I was clean" the woman said. Ron stood up suddenly realizing this woman might be a threat to Hannah.

"You're not gonna take my Hannah!" he shouted pointing a finger at her. "Who are you with? Some kind of weird baby swiping crime ring?! Get the fuck out before I call the cops!" he swore at the now startled woman.

"Steal master's sibling? No! No never!" the woman said frantically.

"Why do you keep calling me that, you weirdo?" Ron asked. "Is this some sort of sorority prank? Your sisters want you to break into a guy's house and give him a heart attack by using his shower?"

"A heart attack!?" the woman asked sounding terrified. "Oh no! Master!" she screamed. She pushed Ron back onto the bed and much to his surprise she started pounding Ron's chest. "**Live** master **live**!" the woman cried. Ron couldn't understand what was going on. This incredibly beautiful, incredibly crazy woman had broken into his home, used his shower, and pounded on his chest painfully while her large breasts bounced inches from his face. He was in heaven and hell as she continued pounding him, pressing her wet silky soft body against his own. He tried to get her to stop,

"Would…you…stop…hitting…**me**!" he cried as she still pounded his ribs.

"Don't worry master!" she cried as she continued. "I'll get your heart pumping!" As she was bringing her clasped hands down on his chest, for what seemed to Ron like the hundredth time, Ron grabbed her arms and flipped her onto her back. He forced her hands down to each side of her head as he pinned to naked woman to the ground.

"**You crazy bitch**!" Ron yelled catching his breath. "**Are you trying to kill me**?!"

"Of course not master…" she said looking hurt. "I'm here to serve you. In any way you need…" she said as she ground her hips against the erection she felt against her hip. With all of the grinding Ron had felt on him he had become extremely stimulated. He jumped off from off of her onto the floor.

"What the hell is your game lady?" Ron asked. With the same hurt expression on her face, the woman took the jeweled purple bottle off Ron's nightstand and held it in her hands.

"I'm your genie" the woman said. Light shot out from the top of the bottle and enveloped the naked woman. The light wrapped around her body in a cone and just as it appeared it vanished back into the bottle.

Now she stood before Ron with her long silky blond hair pulled back into a pony tail with a golden hair band, her face covered in a baby blue veil that matched her eyes, a dark purple tube top that held back her enormous breasts, and a purple bikini bottom covered by see-through blue parachute pants that started a few inches below her bare midriff and ran down her shapely legs to her jeweled ankle-sandals.

"W-W-WHAT!?" Ron exclaimed confused. The beautiful genie gave Ron a pearly white smile behind her veil and asked,

"Are you pleased Master?" She extended a golden bracelet covered hand to Ron and picked him up off the floor with amazing ease. Now standing up Ron could see that she was a few inches taller than him.

"Damn…that's a big bitch…" Ron thought in his mind.

"Hey! I heard that!" said a voice in the back of Ron's head.

"Oh shit!" Ron said visibly frightened. "First the optical illusions start, and then come the voices…" Ron said thinking he might be going insane. He started looking around making sure he wasn't being PUNK'D. The genie woman laughed.

"Master, we share a mental link" she explained. "In case you need something in an emergency I am accessible to you twenty-four seven."

"Ashton! Cut the crap!" Ron called. "Where's the camera? Under here?" Ron asked lifting his sheets and looking under his bed. The genie woman losing patience grabbed Ron, forcibly faced him towards her and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"There are no tricks master" the genie said after a minute of intense kissing. "I am **real** and I am **yours**."

"Okay" Ron said agreeing with whatever she said. "Is there anyway else you can prove you're a genie?"

"Besides the lamp and the reappearing clothes?" the woman asked surprised her master needed further proof. "Ok. Make a wish and I'll make it come true." Ron sat in disbelief and awe as the woman before him offered to make any of his wishes come true. Ron thought hard but couldn't think of anything good to wish for off the top of his head. He suddenly sneezed hard and remembered he had had a cold for the past few days.

"Damn it!" Ron said wiping his nose. "I wish I was strong and healthy!" Ron said irritated.

"Your wish is my command!" the woman said happily. She nodded her head and Ron felt his body tingle as his skin toughed, his muscles tightened, and his cold magically left his system. Ron jumped up from his bed and looked at his closet mirror. He took off his shirt and was amazed at his new physique. His once soft stomach was now a hardened flat washboard stomach. He now had hardened pectoral muscles and they twitched suddenly as he looked at them. He looked at himself in the mirror and as his new pecs wiggled on their own he said,

"Yeah Bonnie. Things have changed a bit since middle school."

"You are now down to five wishes master" the genie said as Ron put a new shirt on.

"Five wishes?" Ron asked. "I had six wishes?"

"Seven to start with Master" she corrected. "Your first wish was for help with your sister and your second was your new and improved health."

"Seven? Why not ten?" Ron asked.

"Why not less?" the genie quipped. "The cosmic powers that be felt that seven was a fair number of wishes."

"Wow…and to think I thought that old gourd was overpriced…" Ron said.

"Well at the time it was" the genie said picking up her now pristine jeweled gourd and placing it in Ron's hands. "The people who were previously in possession of my bottle purchased it cheaply from a yard sale thinking it was junk. They just tried to pass it on to you for an exorbitant fee."

"They **were** ripping me off!" Ron exclaimed furiously. "Wait…why would they sell me a genie's lamp for ten dollars?" The genie laughed again.

"They didn't know I was in there master" the genie said pointing to her gourd/lamp. "You're the first master I've had in a while despite the many hands in which my lamp was exchanged. Few people really believed in mystical genies, and the few that did had no idea how to summon me." The genie took her masters had and handed him the cork for her gourd. "In order to summon a genie from the lamp you first need to remove the cork, then rub, and then ask for me in some form. Nobody could understand that I can't be summoned if my lamp is corked. Then the most important thing of all, the cosmic powers of karma needed to decide if you were worthy of having your wishes granted. You were the first to successfully summon me in over a century" she said sitting comfortably in Ron's lap. She kissed his cheek and said, "Congratulations!"

"This whole thing is freaking me out…" Ron said. "What am I going to do with a genie?"

"Whatever you wish master" the genie replied happily. "**Anything**" she stressed as she squeezed his crotch with her hand. "But first I think you need to get to school or you'll be late." Ron looked at his alarm clock and saw that his classes started in less than a half hour.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" he cried as he bolting up, making the genie fall on the bed as she laughed at her master's expression. "Hey…" he said realizing something. "You said my first wish was for some help with Hannah right?" The genie nodded never losing her joyous smile. "Will you watch Hannah for me while I'm at school and work?"

"Of course! It's what you wished for" the genie replied.

"Ok then" he said grabbing his backpack. On his way outside Ron kissed his sister on the cheek and said his goodbyes to the cooing infant and placed her in the genie's arms. "Take good care of her!"

"Not a problem master!" the genie called from the doorway as Ron hopped on top of his dinky scooter and zipped down the street.

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket with a yawn. Ron looked down at his naked pet and said,

"You won't believe the morning I had Rufus buddy." Rufus cocked his head in confusion and rode with Ron to school as he explained everything.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I plan to make the next chapter longer. I'll explain a lot of new things in the next chapter so please hold your questions until then. Once again, thanks for the reviews and messages.


	3. Ron's Third Wish

I don't own anything in this story.

I have a new poll on my profile to see how many female readers I have if you are one please check it out.

* * *

**At School**

* * *

Ron sat in the cafeteria with Rufus poking at his mystery meat. He just explained what the new situation was with Rufus and he responded in his squeaky voice,

"Cool!"

"I know, right?" Ron said to his naked pet. "My own genie! What do you think I should wish for?"

"Cheese!" Rufus squeaked happily.

"Hi Ron" Kim said sitting down at the table with her salad. "What are you two so excited about?" Ron and Rufus looked to each other and decided to keep mum about the genie.

"Nothing" Ron lied. "How was your date with Monkey- I mean Mankey?" Ron asked changing subjects.

"It was great" Kim said dreamily. "We went to the movies, dinner, and to a coffee house. Josh forgot his wallet but promised he'd pay me back."

"You had to pay?" Ron asked. "Sounds like a great date…"

"It was…" Kim said dreamily thinking of Josh Mankey. "And he is soooo cute…."

"Yeah that's fascinating…" Ron said feeling disgusted.

"How was your night Ron?" Kim asked suddenly interested in him. Ron said,

"Not very good actually. First my sister's babysitter-"

"Hold that thought" Kim said interrupting him. Kim got up and sat next to her cheerleader friends and started talking about her night with Josh. Ron sighed and said,

"If only I had better friends…" Ron said turning back to his table. "Guah!" Ron shouted as he turned to see the genie laying on top of his table staring at him.

"Sounds like you have a wish master" she said happily.

"How did you get here?" Ron asked still in surprise. Rufus cocked his head in confusion as he saw Ron talking to an invisible being.

"I'm magic master" the genie said. "I have a mental link with you so I can appear before you when you need something."

"Why aren't you home with Hannah?" Ron asked realizing his sister was home alone. "And get off the table before someone sees you!" he whispered. The genie giggled and turned over onto her back looking up at Ron and giving him a generous upward glance at her cleavage she said,

"I am at home with your sister master. Physically my body is taking care of her while I have an ethereal form here to grant your wishes. Don't worry about anyone seeing me either master, only the owner of my lamp can see me. So I'm completely invisible to your classmates and your cute little pet. Nobody but you can see or hear me."

"How can you be so sure?" Ron asked.

"Well…let's test it" the genie said grinning. She stood up on the table and started singing loudly in a fast pace.

"I love my master, my hips don't lie, he's so cute, my hips don't lie…" she sang shaking her hips to a Shakira beat.

"Okay, Okay I get it!" Ron hissed in a half whisper. The genie laughed and turned around to face the student populous; she reached behind her back and untied her tube top and shouted,

"Ahhhh my breasts feel so nice in this fresh air!"

"Stop that! Ron shouted at the invisible genie, drawing stares from everyone in the cafeteria. "Uuuuhhh stop that door there buddy…" Ron said to the guy exiting the cafeteria. "I'm leaving too…" he said as he stood up, emptied his tray and exited the door. The genie followed Ron all the way to his locker.

"Why are you here?" Ron angrily asked the genie.

"I thought you had a wish master…I just wanted to help" the genie said with big blue puppy eyes. Ron felt guilty for yelling at the genie and was about to apologize when the cheerleading squad, minus Kim, walked down the hallway.

"Freak out lately looser?" Bonnie asked mockingly. The cheerleading squad giggled and laughed at Ron as they passed to their next class. Ron couldn't help but watch the cheerleader's bottoms wiggle in passing. Ron sighed and said,

"I'm sick of dealing with their shit." He turned to the genie and said, "I wish I had a hot cheerleader girlfriend." The genie closed her eyes and nodded her head and said,

"It's done." Ron looked around for his new girlfriend and saw nobody.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

"She is coming along" the genie said. "You go to class master, she will come shortly." Ron agreed and went to class excited that a hot girlfriend was in his future.

Ron took his seat in the class. His knee shook in excitement as he anticipated his girlfriend walking through the door.

"Stoppable! Pay attention!" Mr. Barkin shouted snapping Ron back into his health class. "Now that we have the privilege of your undivided attention…" Mr. Barkin said taping the anatomy chart with his ruler. "What is the female organ that stimulates orgasm?" Barkin asked.

"He couldn't tell you, he never got that far" Bonnie said mocking Ron. The entire class roared with laughter and Ron sunk down in his chair.

"He might get that far tonight" a voice sounded from the class door. Everyone in the room turned to see a beautiful, long blond haired teenage girl standing with a book bag in the doorway. She had on low cut light blue jeans with a v-neck, open midriff shirt.

"Genie?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Who're you?" Mr. Barkin asked checking his clipboard for some notice of a visitor.

"Oh! I'm a new student!" the genie said. "My name should be on your attendance…" the genie said magically adding her name to the roster. Mr. Barkin checked his clipboard and looked back to the genie.

"Genie Lovitz?" Mr. Barkin asked. The Genie nodded happily.

"Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you all I'm Genie" the genie said introducing herself. The genie beat down and dug around inside her bag, giving the entire front row a generous look of the tops of her large breasts. The genie pulled out a large bag of heart shaped cookies.

"I baked cookies for this occasion!" she said giddily. The entire class, except for a still awestruck Ron stood up and happily munched on the treats Genie brought.

"Ms. Lovitz, will you need a tour of our fair school?" Mr. Barkin asked. Every male in the class shot their hand up.

"I'll do it!" a student offered.

"No me! I'll show her around!" another said.

"Thanks guys but I already have a guide…" the genie said walking towards Ron, taking a seat across his lap and wrapping her arms around Ron. "I have this cutie here…" Genie said running a finger over Ron's chest.

The class bell suddenly sounded, ending the class and everyone filed out their next class losing interest in the sewer with the hot new student and the looser Ron Stoppable.

When they were alone in the hallway Ron looked to the genie and asked,

"Genie Lovitz?"

"Yeah, your new girlfriend" Genie said grinding her hips against Ron.

"Wow…hold on…you're my hot cheerleader girlfriend?" Ron asked as Genie danced around him.

"Well I'm not a cheerleader yet, but tryouts are going on after school today and I feel confident" Genie said smiling.

"I-I-I just don't get it" Ron stuttered. "**You** want to be my girlfriend" he asked checking out her hot human disguise.

"Well technically I'm your only option, this is the only way I can grant your wish" Genie explained. "I may have cosmic power but I can't influence free will or force affection. I can only **improve** the life of my master" Genie said pressing her body up against Ron's. "Plus, even If I could I'd get jealous, and since we've already rocked the casba I figured you'd be pleased with me."

"Oh I'm really pleased…" Ron gasped. "Wait!" he said. "You mean…you and I…had sex?" Genie nodded in excitement.

"You remember last night?" she asked. Ron thought back to his dream.

"You mean…that happened?" he asked. Genie nodded. "I lost my virginity…to **you**?" Genie giggled and nodded again. Ron let out a loud yell of joy, "Booyah!"

"You know master…" Genie said raising her knee to Ron's hip and bringing herself close, "…it won't be the last time either…"

"R-really…?" Ron asked.

"Yes…" Genie said bringing her face close to Ron's and kissing him with her plump marshmallow soft lips.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Ron's Fourth Wish

I don't own anything in this story

Thank you to all who sent me reviews.

For all of you who sent me critical comments on how this story sucks, I say thanks for the laugh. It's cute that people try to critique me like they're professionals. This is just for entertainment, read or don't.

I welcome **helpful** feedback.

* * *

**At School**

* * *

After all classes of the day were completed, Ron sat in the gym bleachers and watched as Genie attempted to join the cheer squad.

"You want to join the squad?" Kim asked responding to Genie.

"Yes, it's been my dream to join the cheer squad" Genie said.

"Oh? For how long?" Kim asked.

"Nearly three hours" Genie said genuinely.

"Okaaaay…" Kim said cocking her eyebrow. "Let's see what you can do. I'll do a routine and see if you can follow along" Kim instructed. Kim began a simple routine and like a mirror image Genie copied it. Every flip, every shake of the hips, Genie copied effortlessly. Kim clearly impressed with Genie's skill, started more complex routines, back flipping, cart wheeling, and handstands. Genie followed and completed every trick perfectly, much to the other cheerleaders' amazement.

"You sure you've never been a cheerleader before?" Crystal asked.

"Nope, just naturally limber" Genie replied giddily.

"Well lucky you" Bonnie said with clear irritation in her voice.

"Good job" Kim said impressed. "You're on the team, we'll get your measurements and we'll get you a uniform a.s.a.p."

"Yay!" Genie shouted jumping up and down. After the girls measured Genie's bust, waist, and hip sizes, Genie ran up to Ron as he was leaving the gym and told him, "I'm on the team!"

"Congratulations Genie" Ron said smiling with pride. As the two left, Genie's lamp poked out of Ron's backpack giving Bonnie a clear view of it.

"What's that looser doing with all those jewels on a water bottle?" she thought to herself.

* * *

**At Ron's House**

* * *

Ron and Genie walked through Ron's doorway to see Genie's physical form sitting on the couch holding baby Hannah. Genie's ethereal form disappeared from his side and now all parts of Genie were with her. Ron sat beside Genie as she held the sleeping Hannah and asked,

"How was she?"

"She was an angel" Genie answered. "She ran around and up the walls but she tired herself out quickly. She is **sooo** cute…" Genie said running a finger down Hannah's sleeping face and over her chubby cheek.

"Thanks for talking care of her Genie. It has been an enormous amount of stress off my mind" Ron said.

"Of course master. It was my pleasure. I love little babies" Genie said holding the sleeping baby to her chest.

"You seem like the type who would be a good mother" Ron complimented.

"Thanks" Genie said with a sad smile. "But I can't have one of my own…" she said; sadness clear in her voice. "Genies are barren, completely infertile. Our lives are ones of complete servitude, childbirth being a privilege of mortals."

"Phenomenal cosmic power comes with sterility?" Ron asked receiving a nod from Genie. Hannah woke up and started to fuss.

"Uh oh, she must be hungry" Ron said recognizing that cry. He stood up and went to the cabinet for Hannah's formula. He searched behind every box and container in the cabinet to find no more formula. He went to the kitchen drawers and wildly began pulling them out as Hannah's crying got louder.

"Mom and dad didn't leave any money for groceries and I just spent the rest of my cash on the babysitter!" Ron shouted. Ron racked his brain thinking of a solution as Genie rocked baby Hannah trying to calm her. Ron realized he could just wish for more formula but as he watched Genie calmly and happily attempt to please the screaming infant, he conceived a better idea.

"Genie…" Ron called to the Genie snapping her back to reality. Ron held a steady gaze at her as he made his fourth wish. "I wish you could nurse Hannah" Genie's eyes widened and she gave Ron an ecstatic and eternally grateful smile. She closed her eyes and with a grateful smile said,

"Your wish is my command master…" Ron watched as Genie's breasts swelled and grew beneath her tub top which grew tighter and tighter until her former C cups were now large milk filled D's. Genie flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder and pulled down her tube top. With a deep motherly pride she took a large milk filled breast in her hand and presented it to the hungry infant who took the nipple in her mouth and sucked fervently.

Genie closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch as Hannah drank the milk flowing from her enlarged breast. Ron watched from the other side of the couch as Genie nursed the infant with a look of pure contentment on her face. After a full ten minutes, Hannah finally had her fill and released the nipple from her mouth. Genie wiped the film of milk from Hannah's lips, lifted the infant to her shoulder, and patted her back until she burped.

Genie rose from the couch and laid Hannah in her crib and watched as Hannah blissfully slept. Genie watched in wonder as Hannah's tiny chest rose and fell in her deep sleep.

"Thank you master" Genie said turning around to hug him. Ron's erection sprang to life when Genie's enlarged breasts pushed against his chest. With all the blood rushing from his head to his crotch Ron barely had the strength to ask,

"For what?"

"For being the kindest master I've ever had" Genie said. "It's only been a day with you and I'm happier than I've ever been" Genie said shifting her hips and grinding against Ron's erection.

"I feel your arousal master…let me relieve you" she took Ron by the hand and led him to his room. Genie pushed Ron back onto his bed and kneeled between his legs. She unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor. She immediately took his bloated erection in her hands and ran her tongue over the head of it.

"Wow, you're an awfully frisky Genie aren't you Ms. Lovtiz?" Ron asked teasing her.

"Give me a break on the name it was the best I could come up with. Right now I just want to please the man who has made me so happy " Genie said. "Which is why I want to try this," Genie took off her top once more and placed Ron's erection between her soft mounds. Ron groaned as Genie sandwiched his penis between her breasts. Genie lowered herself up and down licking and sucking the tip of Ron's erection as it poked out of her impressive cleavage.

"Ungh" Ron moaned feeling the incredibly hot marshmallow sensation. Genie looked up at her master with glee, knowing she was driving him to orgasm. Ron reached up and stroked her long blond hair saying,

"God Genie…you're so good." Genie smiled, deeply filled with pride. She quickened her pace feeling Ron reach his limit. Before he climaxed, Genie quickly stood up and inserted Ron's erection inside of her. Genie reached her own orgasm feeling the force of Ron's semen filling her and sloshing inside of her body.

"Thank you master" Genie said nuzzling Ron's neck. "Would you like to see something no one else has?" Genie asked.

"Okay..." Ron answered having no idea what she meant. Genie put her arms around Ron's neck and closed her eyes in concentration. Ron felt a funny feeling envelope his body and suddenly he and Genie shrunk down and flew inside Genie's bottle.

* * *

**Inside Genie's Bottle**

* * *

Genie laid on top of a very surprised Ron. Both were lying on top of a large luxurious bed. All around Ron were gold and jewels in piles on the floor. A large wardrobe stood against the wall beside a body length mirror. A small bathing pool was opposite to the bed.

"What is this place?" Ron asked.

"A place no one else has ever seen master… my bottle" Genie told Ron smiling. Ron looked around at the large luxurious room.

"This is what's in that tiny bottle?" Ron asked. Genie giggled and sat up.

"Well we're **really **small at the moment" Genie explained. "There's a spell to keep everything in place even if someone shook the bottle. We can always leave as long as the bottle top stays off."

"This is incredible" Ron said looking around.

"I'm glad you like it, you're welcome to join me here whenever you please" Genie said.

"Thank you for showing me this Genie" Ron said.

"It's my honor master" Genie said running her hand up Ron's naked, toned chest. "You're the best master I've ever had and I cherish the time we spend together. That's why I've brought you here." Genie ran her hands through her hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

"I was afraid to wake baby Hannah so I brought you here instead where it will be much quieter" Genie said. She took Ron's hands held them close to her rapidly beating heart. "I want you to use me."

"Use you?" Ron asked swallowing hard. Ron felt his hands shake as Genie held them between her breasts to her heart.

"Yes" she said looking him directly in the eye. "I want you to use my body to satisfy yourself."

"Um…okay" Ron said nervously and unsure of himself. Genie raised Ron's hands up to her face and she kissed his palms and all over his knuckles.

"I can feel your frustration master" Genie said. "Your body screams its urge to dominate. I can feel it" she said taking his steel erection in her small hand, only able to hold half of Ron's full length.

"Take out all of your desire on me, use me as you wish for as long as you wish until you're satisfied" Genie said. She kissed his hands repeatedly. "Its okay, do whatever you want" she assured. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deep inviting Ron's tongue into her mouth with a happy moan.

Ron cupped her tight bottom and lifted her up. Genie wrapped her legs around Ron's waist as he carried her across her room in her bottle and took a seat on the large wooden chair with Genie in his lap.

"Lets try this" Ron said thrusting his hips upwards into Genie.

"Oh!" Genie gasped feeling Ron roll his hips with her on top of him. "Master you're so adventuress" Genie complimented. She ground her hips down as far as they could. She reached back with one hand and stroked Ron's neck and with the other she let it slither down to Ron's testicles and massaged them both in her hand.

Ron kissed Genie all over her neck, all the way up to her earlobe where he took it between his lips and bit it. He reached around her and took one large breast in his hand and squeezed it tenderly feeling it rise and fall in his hand with her heavy breathing.

"Oh master…harder…" Genie begged as she matched his speed. Ron got off of the chair and pushed Genie off of him until she was on her hands and knees in front of him. He flipped her long blond ponytail off of her back and ran his hand down it from her shoulder to her bubble butt. He whipped his hand back and brought it down swiftly on her backside getting Genie to let out a pleasurable yelp.

He bent his knees until his erection was pointed directly at Genie's entrance. Genie looked over her shoulder and gave her hips a welcoming wag. Ron smiled and all in one stroke sheathed himself fully inside of Genie with a satisfied groan. Genie moaned over and over as Ron plunged himself into her repeatedly.

"Master…." Genie moaned out. "You're the best!" she said. Ron smiled to himself and quickened his pace as he felt himself getting close to his finish. He wrapped his hands around her hips and began shoving himself into her with a new found pace. Genie's hair swept all over her back as she kept raising her head to moan after each thrust.

With his last savage thrusts Genie's inner muscles tensed and clenched hard onto Ron's member, massaging his pulsating erection until he exploded inside of Genie.

"That rocked" Ron wheezed.

"Thanks Master" Genie replied sweeping some of her bangs out of her vision. Suddenly the ground from underneath them started shaking.

"W-what's going on!" Ron shouted asking Genie.

"The bottle is being moved!" Genie replied trying to find steady ground.

* * *

**Outside the Bottle**

* * *

Bonnie had followed Ron to his home and crept through the open window to see the jeweled bottle she had saw him carrying. She snatched it up and left through the window.

"I wonder how much this is worth?" Bonnie pondered inspecting the bottle.

* * *

**Inside the bottle**

* * *

"Can she hear us?" Ron asked Genie.

"No, and she can't see us!" Genie shouted back. "The bottle has a spell on it! You can't see anything from the outside looking in!" The lights inside of the bottle went out and the sounds from outside because muffled.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"She…covered the bottle. We can't get out" Genie explained.

"Oh no! Hannah!" Ron shouted clawing at the walls trying to find an exit.

"The only way out is up, Master!" Genie said. "We'll have to wait…until she opens the top again.

"Perfect" Ron said slumping to his knees and putting his head on his elbows.


	5. Bonnie steals the Bottle

Hi all. Thanks for the nice comments.

I own nothing in this story, it is purely fan made.

* * *

**In the bottle**

**

* * *

**

Ron and Genie listened intently as Bonnie drove to her home with Genie's bottle in the passenger's seat.

"Shit! Shit! We have to get out of here!" Ron shouted clawing at the bottle's walls.

"We can't leave until she takes the cap off the bottle, master" Genie replied.

"Damn! Hannah is home all alone!" Ron shouting, worrying about his sister.

"Not to worry master. I have a mental link with baby Hannah. She is still asleep from her feeding. She will stay asleep for at least several hours. All the doors are locked and Bonnie closed the window behind her, triggering the automatic window locks" Genie explained.

"Thank God" Ron said. "Now we just have to focus on getting out of here."

* * *

**In Bonnie's Room**

* * *

Bonnie plopped down on her bed with the bottle in her hand. She examined the jewels adoring the bottle wondering what she could get for it. She laughed to herself thinking it looked a lot like a genie's bottle from all the children's stories her parents read her as a kid.

Jokingly she rubbed the bottle, chanting, "Come forth oh great genie!" seeing nothing happen she removed the top from the bottle and peeked inside.

Suddenly light erupted from inside of the bottle and a screaming Ron and Genie fell from the spout and grew to their normal size

"Stoppable! What are you doing in my room?" Bonnie shouted. Ron and Genie picked themselves from off the floor.

"Nevermind that! Give me that back!" Ron ordered pointing at the bottle. Bonnie hid the bottle behind her back.

"Finders keepers' loser!"

"You **found** that in **my** room, give it back!" Ron shouted charging forward trying to swipe the bottle from Bonnie's hands. Bonnie raised her leg up and kicked Ron directly in his testes. Ron fell to the ground gasping. Genie came to his aid.

"Master!" she cried kneeling beside him.

"Grab…the bottle" Ron choked out.

"I can't master! I can't control who holds my lamp" Genie explained.

"This _is_ a genie's lamp…" Bonnie realized in awe staring at the lamp. "So that means that Genie Lovitz is really…a genie in a lamp. What kind of idiot names a genie Genie Lovitz? That's **so stupid**."

"Give *gasp*…give it back" Ron said. A smile crept on Bonnie's face and she looked at the bottle like a cat that had caught the canary.

"Not a chance" Bonnie said. She looked at Genie who tried to comfort Ron. "So that is how you pulled off all our routines at the cheer try out. Well now your magic is going to help **me** out, because I've got a few wishes of my own. Before we get to those…bow! Now! Bow before your mistress!" She ordered with the lamp in hand. The lamp glowed and Genie visibly struggled as her head was slowly forced down. Her hands fell to the carpet and her forehead touched the floor.

"How m-may I serve you" Genie was forced to say. "W-what are your wishes m-m-mistress?"" Bonnie laughed, loving the control and domination she had over Genie.

"What to wish for, what to wish for…" Bonnie mused. "Queen of an entire country? A mountain of diamonds? A harem of hunky male models?"

"Mistress…I can't affect free will. You can be a queen but nobody would be forced to follow you, a harem of models is unlikely as well…" Genie explained. Bonnie stepped on Genie's head forcing her face back to the ground.

"Did I **ask** you? No. Shut up, I'll wish for whatever I want" Bonnie said. "You keep your big mouth and big fake tits to the ground until I tell you different."

"You're just jealous…" Ron groaned still holding his crotch. "Genie is more powerful than **you'll **ever be… she's powerful, she's funny, she's smart, and **her** tits are real…unlike yours miss "implants for her sweet sixteen"."

Bonnie's face got red in anger. He was right, she could never be as powerful as the genie and he knew about her implants; she knew she shouldn't have told that gossip Tara.

"Let's see how powerful I am after **this**…" Bonnie said. "For my first wish…I wish **I** was a genie!"

"Y-your wish is my command" Genie was forced to say lifting her long naked arm pointing at Bonnie and letting the transforming magic flow out and surround Bonnie. Bonnie felt her body becoming lighter than air. She felt warmer, lighter, stronger, and she radiated with energy.

"Yes! I will be queen!" Bonnie shouted laughing maniacally. A loud *clang* rang throughout the room. A golden wrist bracelet was snapped shut around Bonnie's right wrist. She tried to rip it off with her left hand when an identical bracelet appeared and snapped shut on her left wrist.

"What the hell!" Bonnie swore. Her wrists came together, stuck like magnets attracted to each other leaving Bonnie unable to pull them apart. "What's happening!" Bonnie shouted as the rest of her wardrobe transformed.

Her tight jeans became thin, loose, and transparent as they changed into genie pants. Her shoes hardened and shriveled, the heels shrank to the floor, while the toes of the shoes curled into hard points. Her t-shirt shriveled into a tube top, revealing her tanned midriff. A golden headband appeared from thin air and popped into Bonnie's head, a light transparent veil flowed from the side of the headband, flowed across Bonnie's face and stopped at the opposite side of the headband.

There Bonnie stood: brown, curled, flat shoes, golden anklet, purple transparent genie pants, a dark purple thong visible beneath her pants, golden wrist bracelets, bare stomach, light purple tube top, a light transparent veil across her face and a head band across her forehead.

On the floor by Ron's feet, another bottle appeared; a jeweled silver incense lamp lay beside Ron. Ron picked up the lamp and grinned at the shocked Bonnie who was still attempting to remove her wrist shackles. Ron rubbed the lamp and said,

"Now **you** bow." Bonnie raised an eyebrow giving Ron a look that asked "are you kidding?" That look was replaced by shock and anger as she fell to her hands and knees. She bowed her head until it touched the ground and she was forced to ask,

"H-h-how m-may I s-serve you m-m-master R-r-Ron?" Ron bent down and picked up Genie's lamp and laughed lightly seeing Bonnie in a reversed role.

"Not fun is it?" Ron asked taunting Bonnie.

"What did you do looser!" Bonnie screamed at Ron.

"Don't talk to master like that" Genie said scolding Bonnie. "You wished to be a genie and you **got it**" Genie explained standing by Ron.

"All the power in the world and you have to do as I say" Ron said holding up Bonnie's lamp in the light.

"The hell I do!" Bonnie shouted.

"Zip the lips and stow the 'tude Bon Bon" Ron ordered. Bonnie opened her mouth to swear at him further but her jaw clamped tightly closed. As Bonnie tried to pry her mouth open with her fingers, Ron said,

"Sweet golden silence…now go get me an ice-pack please." Bonnie legs complied, standing her up and walking her to the kitchen to fetch Ron an ice pack.

"Even after being kicked in the coconuts you say "please"" Genie said hugging Ron. "That's why I'm proud _you're_ my master."

"Thanks Genie" Ron said hugging her back. Bonnie came back with the ice pack and Genie took from her hand, placing it on Ron's crotch.

"Does that feel better master?" Genie asked.

"Whooo…" Ron exhaled. "Feels cold" Genie lifted the ice pack and replaced it with her hand, massaging Ron's testicles.

"Maybe I can help" Genie offered flirtatiously. Ron smiled feeling his erection come back to life.

"You're insatiable" Ron said. "You're like a rabbit in heat" he teased. Genie grinned, straddling Ron's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and grinding her clothed pelvis into his tented pants.

"I'm **your **horny little bunny, master" Genie said kissing his neck. "If only there was _something_ we could do to cam me down" she said coyly as she ground her hips harder, pushing her full breasts into his face. Ron kissed the tops of her breasts that peeked out over her tube top and kissed his way down the material until he held her clothed nipple between his lips, eliciting a gasp from Genie.

"Is Hannah still asleep?" Ron asked, looking into Genie's powder blue eyes.

"Yes master, she will sleep for another hour at least still. You have some free time" she answered. Ron reached around and pulled at the hem of Genie's transparent pants.

"Then we _can_ do something to calm you. Do you mind if we borrow your bed?" Ron asked Bonnie. "You can speak now."

"No I don't mind" Bonnie said, her eyebrow twitching in irritation. She figured allowing Stoppable and his slut to screw on her bed would give her time to think up a plan.

"Looks like we have permission" Ron said to Genie. He kissed her full pouting lips and softly pulled her pants past her butt. Genie stood up and slipped off her pants, leaving only her thong covering her womanhood. Ron tried to stand up but Genie put her hands onto his shoulders pushing him back onto his behind.

"Allow me to strip myself for you, master" Genie said.

Genie turned away from Ron; with her back to him she pulled the golden clasp holding her ponytail off and shook loose her golden hair. Then she hooked her thumbs into her blue thong and with a swivel of the hips got them down to her ankles which she then lifted her foot and tossed them away. Her creamy round ass bare for him to see, she now only wore her tube top. She grabbed the edge of the top with one hand and pulled the short fabric over her head, the sides of her large breasts bouncing, and tossed the top away as well. With her back to Ron still, she lifted up the sheets of Bonnie's bed and slipped beneath them. She laid her head on the pillow and faced Ron with the tops of her breasts visible over the sheets and an alluring smile on her face. Genie lifted the corner of the side of the bed next to her and patted the mattress, inviting Ron.

Ron was rock hard and standing at full attention from Genie's short strip tease. He stood up and pulled off his shirt revealing his muscular back to Bonnie, who was still sitting on the floor behind him, and then reached for his belt. Unclasping his belt, he let his cargo pants drop to the floor and in a quick motion dropped his boxer shorts. His erection once freed from his boxers, sprung upward and was pointed straight at Genie.

Bonnie watched silently the entire time and her pulse increased at the sight of Ron's penis.

"Stoppable has got a sausage in his pants!" Bonnie thought to herself. Her fingers unconsciously crept past her midriff to the hem of her genie pants.

Ron slipped beneath the sheets of Bonnie's large bed. He came over to Genie, stroked her face, and kissed her lips. He slowly broke his kiss and left a small trail of kissed down her chest until he lifted the sheets higher and he disappeared below them. Bonnie watched Ron's head beneath the sheets make its way down Genie's body until his whole form was underneath the sheets and his head lay between her legs.

Genie closed her eyes, let her head fall back on the pillow, and moaned happily as Ron licked and flicked her clitoris.

"Uuuh…master…y-your tongue. It's almost as big as your cock" Genie moaned. Bonnie's fingers crept further down until her fingertip hit the trimmed hair of her dampening sex. Genie slipped her hand beneath the sheet and ran her fingers through Ron's hair begging him not to stop. "Master!...unggghhh…ooh!...master…" Genie moaned.

Bonnie's hand fell further and her finger flicked her clit, sending a pleasurable shudder up her body. Genie wriggled and groaned on the bed until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please master! Take me!" Genie exclaimed. Ron's head slowly moved beneath the sheets, up Genie's body till they were face to face. Ron brushed some hair away from Genie's face, and then kissed her collarbone trailing kisses up her neck. He moved his hips into position and when Genie opened her legs to welcome him, he thrusted inside of her. Genie gasped and ran her hands up Ron's broad back, wrapping her thighs around Ron's hips. Genie put her chin on Ron's shoulder and looked at Bonnie with a look of superiority and bliss.

Bonnie licked her lips watching Ron's hips raise and fall beneath her bed sheets on top of Genie who started moaning and gasping.

"Master…I feel so **full**…" Genie moaned smirking at Bonnie

"That little bitch" Bonnie thought stroking her quivering labia with her finger. "Now she's just showing off!"

"Master…master…give it to me!" Genie shouted digging her soles into Ron's hips. Ron thrusted harder and faster into Genie, making the bed creak louder. Genie skimmed Ron's back with her nails, biting her lip in pleasure.

Bonnie panted visibly watching Ron giving it to Genie. Bonnie closed her eyes and imagined it was her underneath Ron. She imagined them both in a sultan's bedroom. Ron sleeping on the large king sized bed with Bonnie lying on a blanket beside the bed on the floor. She, being her master's bed servant, having been chosen for her body and bedroom skills, had a duty to wake her master and relieve him of all stress. She stood up, crawled onto the bed and straddled her sleeping master's hips. She rocked her clothed pelvis against her masters' tented pants; the heat of her womanhood waking Ron from his sleep.

* * *

**In Bonine's dream**

* * *

He would reach up, and tear her clothes from her body. Naked, she'd lay beneath him feeling his clothed erection dig into her hip. He'd pull off his pants and spin Bonnie around so her breasts pushed into the sheets and her back now to her master. In her fantasy, Ron would spread her labia with his strong fingers, bend down and give her a lick wetting her for his entrance. Bonnie imagined herself moaning in pleasure, gasping from her master's actions. Her fantasy self would squirm and wriggle, and know in her heart that she was her master's servant.

Fantasy Bonnie felt dominated and complete. She knew what she was and what her job was. Her master was sultan, she was his slave. They could never be together romantically; they were from two different social ranges too far apart to be together. Her body was her asset. She was chosen out of her former rank as a cleaning girl, over all her peers to sexually satisfy her master.

She was beautiful, she knew it. The sultan's advisors hadn't chosen her for her brains or her opinions. Her tanned voluptuous body was the most pleasing compared to her peers. The advisors snatched her by the hand and told her of her new duties. He escorted her to the sultan's throne. Her peers would look a jealously as she passed them.

"Bitch", "Whore", "Bimbo", her peers whispered at her as she left the room. She was taken to the sultan's throne and ordered to stand still as her clothes were ripped from her and she stood naked for Ron's approval, He observed her for a few moments, turned to his advisor, and nodded. From then on she would be her sultan's sex slave, his personal, portable fuck hole. She accepted her fate from the first time her sultan had used her and she_ loved_ it.

After her master had licked her enough to make her all wet and comfortable for himself, he stood up, pressed his erection to her opening and thrusted inside. Bonnie moaned as her master filed her. He grabbed her hair and thrusted roughly, beginning the process of relieving himself. Bonnie rolled her hips, matching her master's thrusts precisely. He thrusted relentlessly, pounding Bonnie's tight chunnel, he gripped her hip with his other hand steadying the pace.

Bonnie's mouth hung open in a groan, feeling Ron's meat rod plunge in and out of her. She knew he didn't give a damn about her. To him she was just a servant whose body he used to dump his release in, she didn't care that he thought that way. She didn't care she was the latest of a long line of slaves he had used over the years. She didn't care that the unborn child in her womb would never be claimed, just like the rest of his children by other slaves that remained unclaimed. For that time she had been the one he chose. For that moment she felt powerful and beautiful. He had chosen **her** body over all the rest and she felt pride as her master groaned his release pouring more of his release inside her.

Her body spasmed and she screamed in bliss as her master's warm cum splashed against her full womb. She lay gasping as her master got dressed and moved to leave at the door. He looked back to her and tilted his head silently commanding her to follow him should he feel the need to use her again. Her dream self smiled as she walked behind him

* * *

**In Bonnie's room**

**

* * *

**

Bonnie was jilted awake from her daydream by the orgasmic moans of Genie coming on her bed. Genie lifted her hips as far as she could, arching her back upwards. The look on her face showed a mixture of ecstasy and pride feeling Ron come inside her.

"Mmmm…master's cum feels **so** wonderful inside me…and you're still so **hard**…" Genie said. Bonnie ground her teeth in frustration. Her hand was sopping wet from rubbing herself to climax twice already but she was still so hot. "Looks like someone enjoyed the show, master" Genie said smugly to Bonnie.

"You better not have gotten any cum on my sheets Stoppable!" Bonnie threatened.

Uh-uh…lets watch the tone, remember…" Ron said tapping Bonnie's bottle. Bonnie let out a long frustrated grunt.

"What's the matter sister?" Genie asked stepping out of bed. "A little hot under the blouse?" Genie asked Bonnie flicking Bonnie's erect nipple through her tube top. "Don't worry, none of master's release got on your sheets. It's all in here…" Genie said pointing her finger at her labia. Bonnie was face to face to Genie's damp, satisfied womanhood. Her eyes glued to the twitching lips that dribbled a drop of Ron's cum.

"You want some of this don't you?" Genie asked. "Your body has become hyper sensitive now that you serve master. You can smell my release…and now your body wants it too. Maybe we can convince master to please you too if we put on a show for him" Genie said getting back on the bed on all fours, spreading her legs letting Ron's cum starting to flow down her thighs.

Bonnie couldn't stop her body. She leaned in and licked and lapped at the cum on Genie's thighs, licking her way up to the dribbling, quivering vaginal lips. Genie moaned when Bonnie's tongue slipped inside of her, poking at the sensitive walls. Genie reached behind her and ran her fingers through Bonnie's short brown hair scrapping her nails along her scalp. Genie looked to Ron and nodded her head towards Bonnie's spread legs. She smiled at Ron giving him the go-ahead.

Ron came up behind Bonnie and pressed his hard erection against Bonnie's wet opening. Bonnie's eyes shot open, knowing what was at her slit. Bonnie spread her legs further apart giving Ron better access and continued her tongue lather on Genie's body. Ron thrust his hips and pushed his full length inside her. Bonnie's tongue hung out of her mouth, the sensation in her hips made her feel completely stuffed.

"Now I know how a kebob feels" Bonnie thought. Bonnie groaned as Ron started to move in and out of her, his girth pushing against all of her walls. Bonnie's body clamped down hard on Ron not wanting him to ever leave. With each thrust Bonnie screamed in her mind, "Oh…shit!...he's...stuffing…me!" It wasn't long until Ron hit her g-spot precisely on target and Bonnie howled in orgasm as she sprayed all over Ron's erection, making him orgasm and flood her wet chunnel with his warm seed.

As she rested her head on her bed side, Bonnie listened to Ron pumping her full of his man-juice and she prayed she wouldn't get pregnant with the loser's loser offspring

"You won't get pregnant" Genie said picking up on her thoughts telepathically. "Genie's can't make babies, sadly." Relieved that her kids wouldn't be half loser, not grasping the full situation, Bonnie fell asleep.

"That was clever of you master, making her wish that **she** was a genie" Genie said. "But now that you have two genies I suppose there will be less time for me…" she said sounding dejected. Ron leaned over and kissed her.

"I'll always make time for you Genie" Ron told her. Genie smiled brightly and wrapped her legs around his naked waist.

"Think you can make time right now?" she asked pulling the bed sheet over the both of them.

* * *

Hi all. hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Ron's Family

hello all this is the newest installment of Ron's Genie. I thought it would be a nice thing to update for this upcoming holiday weekend.

one thing I would like to mention to all, the character basis for Genie, is not the same woman from "I dream of Genie" but of the actually Hanna Barbera genie by the name of Jeannie.

* * *

As Ron walked down the school hallway with a beautiful cheerleader on his arm and one following close behind, he recieved many jealous stares. With Genie's head on his shoulder and a disgruntled Bonnie following close behind, Ron now had two genies under his command. In his backpack Ron held both Genie and Bonnie's bottles making sure the two of them stayed together to avoid anyones bottle from being stolen once again.

"How long do I have to keep following you around, lo-m-m-**Master**" Bonnie hissed as Ron's command to never call him loser again took hold.

"Until master has made his seven wishes from you" Genie replied briefly looking over Ron's shoulder.

"Why doesn't he wish he had a life seven times and leave me alone" Bonnie asked in a snide manner.

"Do you want to go back in the bottle?" Ron asked Bonnie with a smile on his face. Bonnie huffed and looked away.

"Sister, I would think you would be much kinder to our master after last night" Genie said as they approached their next class.

"Don't bet on it" Bonnie said sitting in the back row with Ron and Genie. "Just because he's a good lay doesn't mean I'm going to fall for him. Get real" she said pulling nail polish from her bag and painting her nails as the teacher began her lesson.

Kim had walked in at the last minute and sat in front of Ron. She looked back and asked,

"Ron, where were you? I called you this morning about a mission. You didn't contact me back."

"I had a family emergency that I had to deal with Kim" Ron answered. "I told you my parents were out of town and I was the only one to take care of Hannah."

"Thats no excuse Ron, you could have called me back" Kim said annoyed. "Do you know how frustrating it is when you try to reach somebody for help and they don't?"

"Yeah I know first hand Kim" Ron said getting angry. "From all the times I've called you. When we schedule time to hang out and you ditch me. When we plan to study together and you ditch me. When my parents left town and I asked you for just a little help with Hannah and ditched me. Its not fun being on the recieving end is it?" Kim's face grew red and she said quite loud,

"**My job is a little more important than babysitting, Ron, and**-"

"Ms. Possible, is there something you wish to share with the class?" the teacher asked the teen, annoyed that she interrupted her lecture.

"No...not at all. I'm sorry" Kim said slinking down in her chair. As the teacher returned to her lesson Kim turned around and hissed at Ron, "You have not been acting like a best friend lately **Ron**."

"And you've not been acting like a best friend for years **Kim**. Maybe you should find someone else to be your sidekick" Ron replied.

"Fine" Kim said. "For once Bonnie may have been right about you all these years, you **are** a loser" Kim hissed.

"**BITCH**!" Genie screamed at Kim, having been within earshot of the whole conversation. Genie, now the center of attention drew stares from everyone in the room, including the teacher.

"Well miss Lovitz, while we all are entitled to an opinion on the works of miss Emily Davidson, I do remind you that this is a school and that kind of language will not be tolerated. You have detention today after school. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Genie said bowing her head.

"Now if I may please continue..." the teacher said continuing her lesson. As Ron glared at the back of Kim's head he began to think of a way of getting even with his former best friend.

* * *

**Middleton High Pep Rally**

* * *

As the school population filed into the gymnasium, Ron put his revenge plot into action. Ron wished Genie the best of luck and gave her a quick kiss.

"Kim got you in trouble and I'm not letting that slide Genie" Ron said. "Look at the gym clock, when it hits one, something interesting is going to happen. Go out and have fun." Genie gave him that heart warming smile that he loved so much.

"Thank you, master" Genie said. She ran out into the middle of the gym with the other cheerleaders and waited for the rally to begin. She saw her master pull Bonnie to the side and whisper something in her ear. She had a feeling it had to do with his revenge plot, as Bonnie developed a satisfied smirk after he was done talking. Bonnie ran out just as the rally started and stood side by side with her fellow cheerleaders.

Ron sat in the bleachers and watched the clock in anticipation. Ron had sat in and watched Kim's routines that he had the times down for every routine in the middleton cheer squad's arsenal. He had had made his first wish with Bonnie and at one oclock she would grant it as he had commanded.

Despite their hatred for each other, Genie performed well with Kim, flipping and jumping in sync with her. The final part of the routine came up and the girls twirled and jumped through the air building the cheerleader pyramid with Bonnie and Genie as the last two that would hold up the top of the pyramid, Kim.

As Kim came down through the air, the clock struck one oclock and Bonnie's eyes glowed as Ron's wish was granted. Kim came down and her feet were caught by Genie and Bonnie. And as Kim thrust out her arms and gave her big cheer, "Go! Go! Go! Mad Dogs! Go! Go!" a loud snap was heard, and the elastic of her cheer shorts snapped. The shorts shot out away from Kim, leaving the entire school to look at her bare sex. The school gym was dead silent as everyone stared in awe. Kim was not aware of what had happened until she felt a cool breeze strike her bare vagina.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Kim screeched trying to cover herself with her hands. The gym erupted with noise, with a mixture guys whistling and hooting, to girls laughing, and teachers trying to calm their students down. As Kim fumbled to cover herself, the pyramid grew unsteady and it toppled down. Kim landed on her butt, ripping the rest of her skirt, exposing her entire lower body to the whole school. She grabbed her pompoms and used them to cover herself as she ran full speed into the locker room. Ron watched as Bonnie was laughing so hard that she was wheezing and Genie had a slight smile on her face knowing Ron had avenged her by using one of his wishes.

* * *

**Last Period : History**

* * *

At the back of the classroom, Ron and Genie shared a table together. Apart from taking notes from Mr. Barkin, Ron also kept a seperate piece of paper that he labaled at the top, Wishes. He put the first initial of Genie and Bonnie's first names on it and made a list of all wishes he had made, and all he was planning to make. The one and only wish he had made with Bonnie was Kim's disapearing shorts. The wishes he had made so far with Genie were: first, a nanny for Hannah, which she was happy to do for him, second, a strong and healthy body, third, a hot cheerleader girlfriend, which Genie once again happily occupied, and fourth and final wish, for Genie to be able to breastfeed Hannah. He had six wishes left with Bonnie, and three left with Genie. He had no idea what would happen when the seventh wish was used but he made sure to count them carefully until he did.

An office attendant entered the classroom and handed Mr. Barkin a slip of paper.

"Mr. Stoppable you've been called to the office" Ron stood up and left the table, before leaving the classroom he shot one last smile at Genie who smiled back at him. Even with the principal suddenly calling him to the office, Ron felt on top of the world with Genie at his side.

* * *

**Stoppable Home**

* * *

Ron sat on his couch, with Genie leaning on his shoulder. Back at the school, the principal told Ron the tragic news of his parent's death. The cruise ship his parents were on collided with an oil tanker in the middle of the atlantic ocean. A storm had caused the sonar and navigation systems of both ships to malfunction and in the midst of the storm the two vessals collided killing a majority of the passengers.

The rest of the day he had spoken with a funeral director and Rabbi Katz to establish memorial service in his parent's honor, and then with attorneys from both the cruise line and oil company who wished to discuss a settlement with him. In the end both the cruise line and oil company gave Ron a settlement deal of a million and a half each, making a total of three million dollars.

Ron didn't care about any of the money, he mourned his parents, and he was worried about his sister. Ron held Genie's warm hand in his own and sighed deeply.

"Its ok master...it will be ok" she said in her soothing voice. Ron thought deeply about his parents. They had never really been around in his life, they had been more of a hanging prescence in his life, but they hadn't been terrible people. "I can not bring them back, master" Genie said picking up on his thoughts.

"I figured, but I had to know" Ron said.

* * *

**At the Memorial Service of Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable**

* * *

At the service his family and friends came and gave him their deep condolences, offering their home to him and his sister. Ron thanked his family and said he would consider it. Being eightteen he had the right to make his own dicision.

Even the Possible family came. Mr. and Mrs. Possible hugged Ron and hope the best for him and Hannah. Kim came as well with Monique beside her and apologized to Ron.

"You were right, I wasn't the best friend for a while. I'm here now Ron, I'm sorry" she said giving Ron a big hug. Genie and Kim hugged as well, their girl fued now over. As Ron spoke to Monique, he saw out of the corner of his eye a cousin of his had gone to Kim and had asked her if she had been the cheerleader he had seen on the internet sensation, "Cheerleader looses her panties". Ron chuckled to himself as he greeted the rest of his family.

At the end of the service he said goodbye to his family and spoke with Rabbi Katz, who once again gave his condolences and told him his door was open for advice at any time. He told Ron that Genie, who had stood by his side the entire time was a good woman, and for a man to go far in the world he would need someone like her behind them. Walking hand in hand with Genie back to his parents car, he agreed with with the rabbi.

* * *

**At the Stoppable Home**

* * *

Late at night, Ron was wide awake with Genie laying in his arms.

"Genie" Ron said, checking to see if she was still awake.

"Yes master?" Genie asked.

"When I make my final wish...what then" he asked. Genie snuggled deeper into Ron's chest and answered,

"I will leave. With my bottle I will be transported elsewhere. A random spot on this Earth, waiting for someone to pick me up."

"And if I wanted you to stay?" Ron asked. Genie sighed and said,

"Then I would be very happy." Ron kissed Genie deep and ran a hand down her body. "You are making me quite happy now, master."

"Good" Ron said slipping his hands underneath Genie's nightgown and cupping a large breast. "I want to make you happy for the rest of your life" he told Genie while playing with her sensitive nipple, watching her lip quiver and her mouth open in a gasp. In the next room Hannah began crying, demanding her late night meal. Ron laughed and called to his baby sister, "I love you Hannah but you have the worst timing."

Genie laughed as she rose from the bed and collected Hannah from the next room. With the crying infant in her arms Genie sat at the edge of the bed and presented her full breast to the infant who quieted instantly upon feeling the warm tender skin of her wet nurse.

Ron came at the end of the bed and sat beside Genie, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and stroking the suckling infant's hair. He kissed Genie once more and said,

"About you staying, Genie." Genie looked up at Ron and asked,

"Yes?"

"How would I arrange that" Ron asked.

* * *

I hope you have all enjoyed another chapter of this story. I think I will be wrapping it up shortly. I do believe it will meet readers expectations while not being completely predictable.


	7. Ron's New Family

Hi all this is my last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I think you all will be fairly satisfied with the ending.

* * *

As Genie walked up the gym floor in her graduation gown Ron sat with his fellow soon-to-be graduates and smiled. A month ago he and Genie had confessed their love for one another. Genie explained to him the circumstances needed to allow her to stay with Ron forever.

For her to stay with him, Ron would need to forever keep his last wish, her bottle would need to be broken by him, or he would need to wish for her to stay with him forever as a human. Ron considered his options and came up with a plan for what he would do.

"Kim Possible" Mr. Barkin called from the stage. Ron's once again friend Kim, walked up to the stage and accepted her diploma, smiling and waving at Ron and her family in the bleachers. Ron's heart thumped hard in his chest as his name approached.

"Ron Stoppable" Mr. Barkin called, and Ron felt his own name cut through him like a knife of fear. He walked up to the stage swallowing hard. He heard Genie's comforting voice in his head through their link,

"Master, it is ok. You look handsome" she said in her honey sweet voice.

"Wait till you see what I'm about to do" he thought back in reply. Ron took his steps up to the stage and shook hands with Mr. Barkin as he presented his diploma to him.

"Good work Stoppable" Mr. Barkin congratulated.

"Thank you, sir" Ron took his diploma in his hand and as he and Mr. Barkin had discussed prior to the ceremony, Mr. Barkin gave Ron the microphone. "I'd like to pause the ceremony for a moment, to acknowledge someone who has made a great difference in my life, who is very special to me." The gym spotlight centered on Genie as she sat in her seat. The entire gym grew silent, so silent you could hear Ron's nervous breathing from the stage.

"Genie Lovitz, you've been with me through the hard times in my life, helped me in my darkest hours, and have drastically changed my life for the better" Ron said. Ron pulled a box from his pocket, and took a knee on the stage. "Genie Lovitz, I want to know if you will be by my side after graduation, until the rest of our lives" he said. For his final sentence, Ron turned up the microphone volume for fear he couldn't muster up the breath to ask Genie what he wanted to ask. "**Genie Lovitz, will you marry me**?" he asked. Everyone's eyes focused on Genie and observed the stunned look on her face.

She blinked, then shot up from her chair and shouted, "YES!" Ron grew a smile so big it almost went from ear to ear. Taking his diploma in his hand, he handed the microphone back to a smiling Mr. Barkin, jumped off the stage, and ran to Genie in her seat, to the sound of the thundering applause of the crowd. Ron and Genie wrapped their arms around one another and kissed passionately until Mr. Barkin decided it was time to return to the ceremony. As Mr. Barkin read off the next names, Ron slipped a diamond ring on Genie's ring finger and held her hand throughout the rest of the ceremony. The person who sat next to Genie was happy to switch seats with Ron, having already received her diploma.

"Thank you master" Genie thought holding Ron's hand tight, a tears coming down her cheeks. Ron smiled and thought back,

"That's, husband-to-be, babe." Genie smiled, glancing down at her ring and asked him through thought,

"How can you afford this ma...honey?" Ron's ears turned red having been called honey by his fiancé'.

"As you know" Ron answered. "I released Bonnie from her genieness. My last wishes being that she would not remember anything about what happened when she was wished back to being a human, and the very last being turned back into a human. But one of my last wishes was a pair of rings for us."

"What else did you wish of Bonnie?" Genie asked.

"You'll see" Ron answered grinning. The graduation ceremony ended with Kim's valedictorian speech an hour later. Even with Kim giving a grand farewell speech, Ron and Genie were still the center of attention for the ceremony. With people coming up to them later to congratulate them and ask about their wedding.

The Possible family came by and Ron and Genie exchanged congratulations with Kim and her family over Kim being chosen valedictorian. Ron and Genie walked out to the parking lot after saying their goodbyes to the Possible family.

"Darling, why are we going this way? We must pick up Hannah from your cousin's home. His home is in the opposite direction, is it not?" Genie asked.

"You're right Genie it is, but I thought instead of walking there I thought you would enjoy..." Ron said pulling a set of keys from his pocket. "Driving there" he said pushing a button on the set of keys and placing them in Genie's hands. A car horn honked and Genie turned to see an eggshell white Bentley convertible with a baby seat in the back.

"One of my last wishes with Bonnie was the perfect car for us, soon after she said it was granted I got a phone call from a dealership who said I won a contest for a major giveaway deal" Ron said. Genie still stood, looking at the car.

"Oh master, it **is** perfect for us" Genie said hugging Ron tightly.

"Genie..." Ron smirking and looking at Genie with an amused look. Genie smiled back and kissed Ron deeply.

"**Darling**" Genie said correcting herself. Ron laughed and walked Genie to the driver's door. He opened the door for her and let her slide in before went to the other side and sat beside her in the passenger's seat. "What else did you wish of Bonnie?" Genie asked as they went to pick up Hannah.

"Well one was for Hannah to be strong and healthy" Ron said. "The last one is a secret that you will find out when we get home."

* * *

**At the Stoppable Home**

* * *

Ron and Genie mounted the staircase with the tired Hannah in Ron's arms. "I'll put her down for the night, why don't you see your last surprise that I put on top of our bed." Genie walked towards their bedroom, which had once been Ron's parents' bedroom which they now used to share a bed large enough for the both of them, and found the surprise Ron was speaking of.

Lying on the bed was a gorgeous wedding dress. It was snow white, with a blue sash around the waist. Genie picked it up and held it in her arms close to her chest. She closed her eyes, as tears started to form again, and she thought to Ron, "Oh Ron...it's beautiful."

"I haven't seen it" Ron thought back. Tucking Hannah into her crib. "My wish was that if you said yes to my proposal, then the perfect dress for you would appear on our bed. I didn't want to jinx us and see you in it before our wedding."

"Oh..." Genie said admiring the beautiful dress. "It is so gorgeous it is a shame to hide it from your view."

"I will see it soon, love" Ron thought. "At our wedding."

"Yes dear, at our wedding" Genie thought smiling.

* * *

**The Stoppable - Lovitz Wedding**

* * *

As Rabbi Katz read the blessings Ron looked at Genie one last time before they were pronounced official bride and groom. Ron had chosen Felix as his best man and Kim stood as Genie's maid of honor. His head was still spinning at how perfect the whole wedding had been up to that point. Using two of Genie's last wishes Ron had wished for the perfect wedding the two of them could plan together, and the use of the best reception hall they could find, leaving Genie with one wish left.

His friends and distant family all watched him with pride as Ron put the wedding ring on Genie's finger. Rabbi Katz placed the ceremonial bag on the ground and Ron stomped the bag down, crushing it under toe. The entire crowd shouted the traditional, "Mazel Tov!" and several people attending swore that they saw Genie giving off a distinct glow after Ron smashed the traditional glass the bag held.

Little did anyone know, before the ceremony Ron placed Genie's bottle within the bag. So that when the ceremony was completed and Ron stomped the bag, Genie would become his human bride and be with him forever.

* * *

**The Stoppable home**

* * *

The reception had been wonderful. Friends and family members gave them their best wishes and Ron and Genie enjoyed their first dance together as a married couple. After the dance, Ron was offered a job by his father's old accounting firm, which he gratefully took and promised to be after his honeymoon.

Now Ron carried his bride across the threshold into their home. They had decided not to take the offers Ron's family had made to live with them. They had all they needed with each other. They asked their family to hold Hannah for them for the night and they agreed. Ron carried his bride up the staircase to their bedroom, where he put Genie down on her feet and they locked eyes in an intimate moment. Genie swallowed hard and said,

"It's our first night as husband and bride. My first night as a human." Ron kissed her passionately for several minutes both slowly undressing as it went on. Ron stood almost naked except for his boxers. Genie unzipped the back of her dress, and let it fall in one clump around her. Ron took a moment to appreciate the beauty in front of him. Even with her magic gone Genie was still a bombshell hottie. With a perfect hourglass curve and full, firm breasts, she was the women others would see in modeling magazines.

"Nervous?" Ron asked observing her shiver. Genie smiled and lay out on the bed.

"No, just anxious, darling" she answered. "Now come spend your first night with your adoring, happy, and **fertile** wife" she said giving her hips a sexy wiggle at the word fertile. Ron was ready; he dropped his boxers and shot into bed beside Genie. They had been celibate for the month before their wedding, wanting to make their wedding night even more special. They almost hadn't made it, by the last week they were ready to rip each other's clothes off, but they made it through and had a lot of making up to do that night.

"I love you" the said to each other one final time for they kissed deeply and Ron thrust inside of her. Genie moaned in approval to Ron as he began thrusting. Ron noticed Genie's insides felt exactly as they had before, the only difference being that now they could conceive a child. An hour went by filled with lustful moans and gentle touches. Ron was nearing his end and began thrusting as deeply as he could. Before his last stroke Genie shivered hard, wrapping her legs tight around Ron's waist and sighing happily in orgasm. It was then Ron reached his own and he plunged as deep as he could into his bride and came, sending his month's supply inside his fertile young wife, bringing her to scream in a second orgasm of the night.

Both panted heavily, after catching their breath they kissed again unable to keep their hands off another.

"I think I need a drink" Genie said in her raspy voice, dry from the intense moaning she exerted. She got out of the bed to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Hurry back" Ron said squeezing Genie's butt cheek as she passed, making her give a ticklish giggle.

Ron lay on his back in bed, with his eyes closed appreciating and wondering about his new life. He felt a sensation beneath the bed sheets and felt a pair of full pillowy lips envelope his still hard erection.

"Wow that was fast" Ron said stroking the bobbing head beneath the bed sheets.

"What was, honey?" Genie said walking in with her glass of water. Ron eyes darted from Genie to the figure beneath his sheets. He flipped the sheets up to reveal another young woman giving him felatio. She was a clothed similar to the way Genie had been when Ron first saw her. She was a young woman of Asian descent, with long flowing black hair down to her back. She wore a simple dress that only held her breasts, criss crossing over her back, coming over her shoulders and criss crossing again to cradle her enormous breasts that almost matched the size of Genie's. Ron's eyes scanned the rest of her body, her midriff was bare, her body slim but firm and beautiful. She wore a loincloth like skirt with the waistband wrapping around her till it fell between her shapely thighs down her long legs.

"Its so tasty master!" the unidentified woman exclaimed.

"**Who the hell are you**!" Genie shouted, putting her glass down and charging the strange person. The woman in bed without looking, still focused on pleasing Ron's erection, raised her arm and snapped her fingers freezing Genie in place. Genie struggled and fumed trying to break free of the invisible hold on her. With a load pop, the woman freed Ron's erection from her mouth and vanished from the bed, reappearing behind Genie.

"Be calm" the woman ordered Genie. She leaned in and covered Genie's mouth with her own as she ran her hands up Genie's naked, curvy body, stopping at her breasts and massaging them. Genie reluctantly moaned as the strange woman pleasured her.

Ron was so stunned by the two beautiful women in front of him, probing each other's mouths with their tongues that he watched in silence for a moment. Until he reached his sanity and asked,

"Who are you?" The stranger opened her eyes and looked at Ron, pulling away from the gasping and aroused Genie, and smiled.

"I am your djinn, master. But I also go by the name Hannah" she said.

"Djinn? Hannah?" Ron exclaimed.

"Our Hannah?" Genie asked as the woman snapped her fingers again and unfroze her. Hannah leaned in and kissed Genie again.

"The one and only" she answered in a wide smile.

"How did you..." he asked gesturing to her full figure, making Hannah laugh.

"Well when a genie breast feeds a child, especially with these beauties..." Hannah said groping Genie. "There are bound to be some effects. I first became aware of myself and my powers a week ago. Once your cousins fell asleep I popped over here to see you both."

"**Why didn't you tell us**?" Genie and Ron exclaimed simultaneously. Hannah giggled saying,

"This was my way of telling you two." Ron breathed deep trying to relax.

"So you are a genie now too?" Ron asked.

"No Ron, genie and djinn are different. Genies are confined to a lamp, and they are slaves to a master. Djinn are free, with greater power and unlimited freedom" Genie explained.

"That's ri-ght" Hannah sing songed, disappearing and reappearing on top of Ron. She snapped her fingers once more and her clothes were gone. "And I'm here to make you both, **very** happy." Hannah snapped her fingers once again and Genie appeared right next to her on the bed beside Ron. She leaned in and tongue kissed the more receptive Genie. Ron's erection was diamond hard now as he observed the two goddesses kissing and groping one another.

"Well well, you are making him very very happy it seems" Genie said giggling as Ron's erection hit Hannah's abdomen.

"Let's see how happy we can both make him" Hannah proposed. "Master, would you enjoy that?" she asked Ron. Hearing no objection from Genie, Ron smiled and said,

"If you're a djinn, then you're free and can't have a master." Ron positioned himself and thrusted inside the gorgeous djinn above him. Feeling Ron's length inside her Hannah moaned and said,

"Alright then...**daddy**." Hannah giggled as she began moving her hips and kissing Genie again.

"Oh boy" Ron said getting the feeling he had a long and wonderful night ahead of him.

* * *

Hope you all liked this. Thanks for your reviews.


End file.
